Moderators
Please note that this page is not yet complete! For the full list and online status, please see Modfriend. For information on becoming a moderator, click here. You can help Kongregate Wiki by adding any Moderator that isn't already listed here. If you're looking for the list of Administrators, click here. There are 3 types of moderators: Chat Moderators (symbol: M), Forum Moderators (symbol: F) and Curators (symbol: C). The titles are mainly self explanatory - Chat Moderators enforce the rules inside of the chat rooms, the Forum Moderators enforce the forum conduct in the forums, and the Curators enforce the collabs section's guidelines at the collabs. Forum Moderators and Curators are chosen from Kongregate's existing Chat Moderators. All moderators are armed with multiple methods of enforcement - the main and most notorious 2 being silencing and banning. Silencing is the equivalent of a global mute - for a specified time, a user is unable to talk in chat, shouts, private messages or the forums. This specified time (and usually a reason) is chosen by the Moderator dependant on the severity of the incident. The most common reasons include spamming, harassment, overly sexual language, excessive swearing, hateful language, inappropriate forum posts or chain comments. Banning blocks the user's access to the site - this entails all the effects of silencing, but also disallows your account from being able to log on for a specified time. As with silencing, a reason is usually added, and both the time and the reason are chosen by the Moderator. Banning can last up to a week for very severe cases, and can even be extended permanently by an administrator if needs be. The most common reasons include uploading stolen games, an inappropriate username or avatar, posting inappropriate links, or a general troll account. Forum Moderators and Curators (as would be expected) are granted extra privileges to assist them in the reinforcement of their specialised areas. Forum Moderators for example can edit and delete posts, and Curators can remove artwork and sound uploads from the collabs. Moderator guidelines can be found here. # *2DArray *1337al *1python64 A *aaron545 *AasTmO *Aerys *Abush *Acidflamedragon *Adirondack *AecTalek *aenh *AfroNinja *AjaxNeron *Akasharoo *al_rodrigo *Alcari *Alcibiades *aldom *aleve *Alison *AlisonH *Allen42 *alloyus *Almeric *Alora *AmarynAnesthetic *Amberlei *amberthejewl *Amour *andrewInCharge *Andyroo *AngelAndariel *angelpsuhbk *anni21 *Annihilator *anthony *ApprenticeChief *aramance *Ares_ *arcaneCoder (Forum Moderator) *Arctangens *Arkive *ArsenicCupcakes *Asenath_Darque *atom_storm *atomicnoodle *Aureliq *Aussieborn *Aviator17 *awalters *Azieru *azurebalmung B *babyclaws *Bacter *Bazgrakh *BDSFlash *Benchem *Benjas *Beny071 *BettyBossy *Bilious *Birdy51 *BJBinty *BlackSEED *Blarlack *Blazinice *Blubby *BlueFox *BLUTMOND *BobTheCoolGuy *bobuchan *boyblue *BrainFRZ *braves055 *BufferJunkie *Butterfly623 *bunnyking2 C *CaptainRed *CarrotCake *Cartrodus *Cassetti86 *Cerberus_tm *ceruleanblue *CeruleanDragon *Chaos_J *charity236 *charredmonkeys *chichimom79 *chip256 *chitown15 *Chocolateer3 *Chris *chyoei *Clairehof *ClaireSable *Cmurda *Colino *COLTchr *Cometshade *CommanderSaNtA *Confuzzledmaniac *Coradon *CorellonL *coopster *Craig12390 *CraigKiller *crazymoose *crazy_gecko *Creature71 *crispychipmunk *Cryptosporidian *Crysanna *CTSG *Curator *curlyboxhead D *Dacarnix *Dacke *dacomb *DaelithRhedynfre *DakkonDarkchyld *damijin *Danbuckley5 *daphne *Darth_Sirov *Darkcerberus5690 *DarkDragonVA *Darkruler2005 *Darth_Sirov *Darwin *Darxzero *DaSkorpion *Dazipman63 *dazzer *DeadlyMan *Deadlyshot *deasta *decadentisme *Deeauty *dehm *Demaldon *Denvish *Deriaz *Devil_Satyr *Devlini *Dexmente *diabolotry *DiditzZz *DingoEatingFuzz *DietSnapple135 *djkittn *Djstreamline *DoctorAutopsy *doomsbringer *downtempo *Dr_G_Sto *Draculana *Dragily *dragoness188 *dragonewyn *dragoneye904 *DragonFlame997 *DrNeroCF *DrunkenOrc *DSxXevious *DtDew *Duckricant *duckyrox358 *dx0ne E *Echonian *Edeslash *Educkface *Eggy *elGrifo *elinej *Ellipses *Elsepth *emilianorc05 *EmilyG3 *EndlessSporadic *enqaewqa *EpsilonVos *escorpiona *EternalSoul9213 *Evilution519 *Evilspawn *ewqaewqa *Executioner *ExGray *ExiaZero *Exquisite F *Fabricant *Fabricated *fabdlnltc *FairlyOblivious *FairlyObvious *Fakkap *fgfgfg *FireandIce *Flare_x *Flea *Fleurdumal *Fnar3221 *FRAGM3NT *frankcana *frankiesmum *FridgeMagnet *Frogmanex (Forum Moderator) *frostbitwolf *FrozenCereal *Funeraldriver *FunkyGibbon *funnyruler *FuzzyBacon (Forum Moderator) G *Gabriel_UP *Galexan *gamegrl *gamerkc *gamemastermike *GeneralThomas *Genx *GevatterTod *Gevock (Forum Moderator) *GibsonLP93 *Glomple *god_of_war *Goekhan *Gojira *googoolyeye *GormenGhast *Granvieja *Gryljams *guibrochado *Guidoido *GwenWilliams H *Haelix *Hairybagel *Hayato_Sakashi *Hellman91 *Hellraiser1977 *HellTemplar *HeroInteractive *Herzapplikator *HikariStarshine *hikertrash *hiperson134 *HJTP *HR_Tuff_N_Stuff *Hunkadunkus *HuntinFish *HyP3RR *Hyrael I *Iamnotamod *IAmTheCandyman *iBot *iBrow *lhvinny *Ikamabob *Imbulletproof *ImmortalItalian *ImsomniacDreamer (Alternate Account: InsomniStalker ) *IndieFlashArcade *Infernitorn *InfiniteHunter *InsomniacDreamer *Iron_Wofle *Isfan *ItsaMeeeeeMario *Ivy1879 *iwannakissthesun *iWatchAnime J *Jabor *Janineknits *Jedi *Jellybones *JerryHatrick *JesseMH8 *JesterX *Jiggmin *Jilli *jim7mod *JimG *jimmy_raynor *Jindo *JKuang *jlt314 *jmdt *jmtb02 *joe_m *joe1017 *JohannasGarden *Jonno_Gradian *Joshhh *josten *joye *JudeMaverick (Alternate Account: CommanderObvious ) K *kalash *Kain_Tyrant *kamisaibou *kaosfury *Kannushi_Link *KeithIrwin *Khalu *Keckers *Kitten20 *KeSaku *khixan *kikicoops *Kioyoh *Kirideth *kiwibob *KjimaBR *KMAE *knio *koco *Kology *Kove *Kralis *Kuro *Kyriva *Kyru L *L1lly *Lancer873 *Lashof *LazyChan *lazymuse *LeavesCat *Leomarth *lessthan8 *lightsun *Lilith_the_Dark *lilzabubba *LionKen *Live2Die *Livzy *lockman *Lomin *LoonyLizard *Loops *Lucacho *Lucky_Miles *luksy *Lumas *Lycander M *Machowsky *Maeli *Malachi *Malkes *Mandini *Mandracos *Marh *Marii2 *MarikoYoshida *MasterMind75 *MatosKon *Matsteo *matt *mattwilson *McKain *MCOBigBen *meisme *MeMe44 *Merryl *miahmiah *mickey35 *Miko_ *Mikzku *MillionsLivio *Mistweaver *Momose *morgoth1 *MorningRain *Morra *MossyStump *Mostly_Harmless *mouseit *Mousethecat *Mr_96 *Mr_Gulible *MrBoss *MrGravy *mrhthepie *MrModman *MrNewsman *MrRubix *MrSpontaneous *MSTaylor *Mushizo *mykexyz *Myoclonic N *Nabb *Nadroj09 *Napoxx *Natha *NegativeONE *Nerdrock101 *neutrino64 *Nia1101 *NieDeiCieli *NinjaCow *Noctu *Noisebot *NOMADE *Nordavind *NorthernPolarity *NullifiedKnight *Nymph *Nynaeve_Sedai O *Olimm *oink *oksana *Onefoe *Ooooog *OriginalSup3rman *Osric *Ottar *Onefoe *OverlordSS4 P *pacogoatboy *PantherShah *pasigraphe *Payton_Hayes *pdedecker *Pereking *Perrako *Pescadita *Peturo *phammen11 *Phatcat *PHatHome666 *Pingster *pixtiz *PkkHaseo *Planplan *PlatinumBlue *Plugin848y *plujan *pogewirupwo *pokerhappy *PopUpPirate *Potshotlynxlynx *Prutswerk *PTGMach *PurpleAlex *puzzlelover1 *pwnerofnoobs *pwntjoo *PyreDominator Q *QnMidnight *QueentakesRook *Quiditty R *R0cky *Rachiface *Raphenix *Rafata *Rakelnahe *Rastiln *ratz6247 *Razhel *Razzi3l *redsnake47 *redstar *ReiteR *RemoWilliams *Respinalidaxity *restlessfox *R_i_d_d_l_e *Rholm *ringkichard *Ripperdoc *ririri123 *Rivenstaff *Rockefelon *Rogerette *Rothycat S *Sakuya *Sarsy *Satanfisken *Saxophan *Seesine *Senchaidh *Seph *septic *Seregdae *serendipity2009 *Serphentos *Seth7 *SevenofSpades *sgtdroopy *Shadow42 *Shadowbladed *ShadowWolf___89 *Sharkzilla *shroomer_x *SicMirx *Silberdrache *sintendo337 *Sir_Fratley *Sirago *SirButcher *sirducken *SirIntegra *Sjenka *SJOKER *SleeplessKnight *Sodaplayer *Solsund *SonnaR *Sorkeriar *Sparky_2234 *spartakips *SpartanFury *Spes *Spindax *Spitty *SquareOne *sqwirt *stanwise *StarryDawn *Stefan88 *Sten123 *Storageheater *strawberry777 *Sukasai *supakewl *SuperChick7 *superdani1993 *sussepudim *Sweetywrapper *Sylicas T *T1meofd34th *Takamatsu *Takumashii *TaoJoe *Tarlanon *TastyLamp *TarynDarkwind *Tathar *TeamEgoFrisk *Teeri *tegali *TehUberAhsem *testjim *The_Chosen_One *thebarge *TheBSG *TheCrom *TheDavidCarney *TheGhostGamer *TheJCS *TheLetterB *theo1 *ThePilch *Therealtahu *TheWhiteAngel *the_squall *thyworstnitemare *Tibialis *tkkttony *Toa_of_Pi *todbot1 *tonypatch *ToxicLuv *trem *Trenzas *trickyrodent *TrinityX *Trohan7 *tronsta *TrueDarkness *TrueMerc *truendymion *Tsuppotron7000 *tta182 *Twoam *twosided *Tyler1012 U *UltimateChaos *ultimatesoldier *Underdog25 *UnhelpfulUnicorn *Unknown_Mystery *Ukos *unproductive (Forum Moderator) *upierz *urbansquall *Uyrnihsu V *Valcero *VampShadoe *vanja77 *Vanstrom *VariablyConstant *Vegadev *Ventero (Forum Moderator) *Venzael *VinKram *VladTheEater *Vorpal_Steak *Vulture *vynx W *WarlordNeo *Wayward *Welder *whiskerchu *Whovian *wilkins *William_Wilson *WillianGallis *Winnitta *wisby *Wolfey X *xela248 *xensyr *Xestrix *Xiatrix *xxMarquis2 *xXPoeXx *xXScrapheadXx Y *Yanet90 *yerocdrof *Ysayell1 Z *Zaphio *zaraki *Zenyx *zerocool666 *Zerris *Zil_ *Zore Moderators